The Perfect Present (One-Shot) (Versión-English)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: One Shot: Lincoln accidentally forgets Luna's birthday, and has no money to get him a good gift. So he asks his sister Luan for help, to get and at the same time learn the true meaning of a gift.


**Hello I bring to all the translation of one; My first One-shots I wrote, I hope you like it.**

**The Loud House characters do not belong, are owned by nickelodeon and Chris Sabino.**

**…**

**The Perfect Gift** **(one-shot).**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Loud House, which was rather rare since it was characterized for being one of the noisiest of the city's Royal Woods. But not all over the place was quiet in the room's only son male, was the guy spinning non-stop lamenting something that he had done.

-Rays... Rays... Rays... What kind of brother am to forget something so important... As we could forget me that today was the... Birthday of Luna.

**A few minutes ago_…_**

Our friend of white strands was in your room very excited. In his right hand, he brought a small package wrapped in Kraft paper.

-Hello friends how long without seeing them... Ask for because I am so happy and with a pack in my hands... As you will see a few days ago I saw on the internet one of the video most anticipated games of the year... Dragon Hunter X video game which is absolutely worthwhile, clear if they played the previous one.

The peliblanco opens the long-desired package with emotion. Once opened you could appreciate the cover. What consisted of a few elementary knights who fought against some giant dragons, but the image was of very poor quality.

-Eh, but rays. -I was a bit disappointed by the cover. -This something ugly, but as the saying goes what matters is the content, so to not waste more time.

The peliblanco lights up your laptop then install the game. While waiting anxiously, he wore their hearing aids. But I notice something strange at the entrance to the game.

-What rare, remember that this company was responsible for the game... or that he would have a different entry... AAhh!

The boy cry with all his might to see a scene terrifica. The poor had been deceived and cheated, it was not for nothing your Dragon Hunter X, but a video violent horror game not suitable for minors of age or sensitive people. Something that was not for nothing fanatic.

-Curse! -Cry while was removing the headphones and the game of the laptop. - But what the hell does that mean?! I was cheated and for high had the headphones... As there may be people so without shame, but I'm not going to stay with you idly.

With your laptop begins to search the subject on the site where you made the purchase. Waiting for a good explanation and a refund, but for his bad luck there was no sign of the subject, as he had abandoned the platform. On the other hand only found a note that came with the package that said; _hahaha... silly really you believed that it was the game, despite the fact that is still for sale and even price cheap... lol idiot_.

The emotions of the peliblanco were mixed with anger and disappointment by his scam, and the mockery that was making him the subject.

-Damn... Perhaps things can be worse!

At that moment opens the door of his room, entering the eldest daughter of the family who wore a gown of cleaning; He was very annoyed by the exaggerated screams of his brother.

_-Lincoln! Let yourself cry and lose time like._

-Ah! ... Sorry for shouting that way, Lori but I spend something terrible and unfair... really I was just of...

-See Lincoln if you literally don't want know something truly horrible, let you do temper tantrum of nothing... Better have something useful and go get the cake that MOM custom made in the bakery of the Lord Pops. -Said in a threatening tone.

_-A cake, for what?_

-Bring forth obviously to Luna for his birthday number, socket head... Don't tell me you forgot it by being focused on video games cheap? His brow-beat with his hand.

The peliblanco to hear what he said his sister, I am in absolute shock. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten the birthday of moon. Besides that she was right; It had been for focus on a video game that I cheated well ugly. It is by that they did not already meetings by certain people.

–LINCOLN!

-Forgiveness Lori... I was just thinking of how you think that I would be able to forget something as important as the birthdays of any of you... That offends much. -In his mind, he said:-I'm dead.

-If you are right, sorry for the misunderstanding... Not because you usually mess up much it means to you to be a clueless with amnesia... Changing the subject, you have to go before the four by the cake would understood?

The peliblanco was a little relieved to see that his sister had followed the current. Response:-if understood sister, no problem.

-More you better, or if there will be no pretzel, rather than cake.

The blonde leaves the room leaving fully only the alvino. It starts to spin in his room thinking how something as important as the birthday of one of her sisters is could forget him especially one very close to it with a special bond.

He swore that it was another week of the rock birthday. Due for the scam which had, it had only a few pennies and not crazy it was going to ask lent money to his sisters or his parents. I did not know what to do to get a good gift for Moon, thus not to jeopardize their relationship he had.

-Like I could forget that today was... the birthday of Luna.

The boy is shot in her bed looking at the ceiling of his room, thought that could be done. He remembered that Luna wanted wireless headphones for late-model, but the money that was left was not going to reach even for the half. Perhaps could borrow you money at Clyde, but this was visiting his grandmother in the countryside.

It was then that something occurred to him. Perhaps could buy you something economical to Luna, but that could be more liked apart from music? To get that answer, I had to go to his sister closest to her, which was nothing less than Luan since they shared the same room, not to mention that they had a good relationship and curiously their names were very similar.

The alvino rises from her bed and leaves his room, I had to try it for at least only had to do it wisely without arousing suspicion. Boy goes to the fourth of the rocker and comedian, hoping that his loving sister of teasing was and help him. When was opposite the door of the room hit waiting for a response, but at that moment something that could ruin his plan came you in mind.

– Wait I do if Luna See…

At that precise moment the door to the room opens, appreciating a girl that wearing headphones, making that the peliblanco to worry as the rock.

-What Lincoln? -I ask Luan, while it took was hearing aids.

-Luan Hello. -The alvino was somewhat relieved. -By chance isn't Luna in the fourth?

-There is Lincoln by God... Not Lori told you that our parents took her to a concert for her birthday, while us fixed House.

-Good eh... Really wanted to ask you if you know that things like Luna? -It was getting nervous.

-So easy; the things that are related to music or with Mick Swagger, chocolates...

-I was wondering something for something simple and cheap.

Not late comedian to be has her brother hiding something, because by his little perceived and obvious attitude. The girl hit the front with your hand to realize the mess of his brother, the alvino concerned since I thought that it had been discovered.

-By God Lincoln again... are kidding right? It is possible that you have the wrong birthday girl again... All of us are different with different names.

_-Okay I admit it... I was not confused me... Forget me that today is the birthday of Luna. -Replied the alvino with a shameful tone. Amazing comedian._

_-You kidding right? Like you could do it... Not know how important and valuable which is a birthday number bring forth a girl!?_

-I know it... It is I focus so much on a stupid video game that more over I cheated, forgotten that today was the day of the Luna... now I have no penny to give a good gift... I know that sometimes I mess up and be selfish, but this time I pass... Af Luna will be very disappointed in me. -Said the peliblanco with a little sorry, even dropped a few tears.

Although the comedian knew that his brother had spent this time, felt a bit of pity towards him. It could be someone slightly manipulative and selfish, but I was always looking for a way to resolve it or fix it. But this time she had to help, aside that she had a solution.

-Lincoln... You know that all us we love you, but did you know that we have noticed that you have a special bond with Luna? -It is surprising a bit the white strands. -Well at least by I have noticed it... why I am not going to let that special you have with Luna breaking.

-Then I'll help?

-Because of course that if dummy.

The peliblanco strongly embraces his sister as a thank you, give her a hand and not turn it into human pretzels or something like that. Luan for your part returned you the embrace.

– But what will we do?

-What we will do will be a trip in time.

…

The two brothers were in the corner of the attic of the House. From the beginning the peliblanco was a little confused, since he did not know the reason of because they were in the attic or that his sister was referring with a trip in time. The only thing that could be done was to rely on it.

-Luan by chance we do here?

-So easy... We will seek the gift for Luna... As track is something like what you regaleste to our parents. -It gives a small box.

-One of my jar of coffee?

-Not silly, it concerned me a photograph. -Answered her, while his brother opened the box meeting with plenty of photos.

-Eh... Do you think that you would like a simple photo?

-It is that that is a simple photo... But one special.

-Oh go really are many. -Box appreciated the photographs I had. - How will I know what?

-When I was little I liked taking pictures... If the bond that you have with Luna is special and true, you know that photography is when you find it. -Answered the comedian with a smile, while he pulled another box with photos.

They spent a few minutes in which the brothers, sought special photography that Luan said. In which it complicated since they were too many and the majority were children of the older Louds, with their games, pranks, etc.

-Luan by chance because you were using Headpho...

The alvino fails to ask your question to meets with a picture, leaving him amazed.

-Eh, what you were going to say? -The comedian is set that his brother was tightly observing a photograph, she runs to him to see the photo. -Go with you found it. -He was smiling.

-This is the picture? It is very nice.

The picture showed a small Luna of about five years, lying in her bed while she hugged the baby Lincoln. The two were taking a NAP together. The alvino was amazed really felt something special to see that photo.

-If it is very nice that same take them that photo... By wise chance which was Luna the first you take on arm?

-Eh really? I always thought that Lori was the first.

-If when we were small, we were very excited by your arrival... Except for Luna she was slightly different in you day.

– ¿Why?

-Well here we are entering your travel time... It all started on your day of birth.

…

It was an afternoon in the Loud House, but it was a special since it was soon to get a new Member to the family. Grandpa Pop-pop was which was in charge of the House and the girls. He was sitting on the couch, carrying their small Lynn two arms to make it sleep. While the others; Lori was playing Tetris in the nokia from his grandfather. Leni along with Luan were painting a few booklets with crayons coloring. Each one of them it was having fun, while waiting anxiously for the new, except one.

-Grandpa?

-Tell me what Luna?

-When the new baby arrived? – He asked the small Luna, while sitting alongside his grandfather.

– I don't know dear... It can be later or tomorrow, but the important thing is to arrive. -Answered Pop-Pop and at the same time I notice her granddaughter rather discouraged. So I ask you: -did you about something?

-Well... It is I was wondering if I will perhaps be a good sister with the new baby. -He answered the small Luna rather discouraged.

-Because of course that you will be, by what questions?

-Is that the last time was not so... As when wanted to help mom to serve the soup to Lynn, ultimately finish you patties you food in their faces... not to mention the time when I wanted to help wash the clothes of my sisters, confused me and take clean floors, apart that Leni was in since he was playing hide and seek... Since then note that it was a sister who was, and that MOM does not trust much in my... perhaps I will be a good sister instead of a clumsy? -Asking she totally discouraged.

Pop-Pop felt a bit of pity towards her little granddaughter. I knew that she wanted to be a good sister with others, but someone small still cost much do things big and could be weight for her.

So to encourage her and advise her answered him: -Look Luna you aren't any awkward, accidents happen and in addition are still very small to do the homework of the great... Just look a girl that just four years that strives to be better... I can already imagine how will be a couple of more years; a responsible, caring, talented girl and a good sister. -Answered the Grandpa, while putting his hand on the shoulder of her granddaughter.

-Really think that's my?

-Because of course that Yes, just don't try to speed you up or imitate the things that MOM does... Do it calmly and iras learned with the pass, apart from being a good sister you can be a good mother. -Caressed you the head.

-Thank you Grandpa. -Luna, responded while he hugged his grandfather. -I hope that my parents continue to have more accidents have more brothers to take care of them.

That last comment I leave in shock to the grandfather, was surprised that had said Luna, perhaps could expect it of Lori, but Luna that just had four years and knew those things.

-I must tell Lynn that cover the exhaust vent in the bathroom.

It was then that a vehicle was arriving at the House, calling attention to the addition that sounded different from vanzilla. So who were in the House are directed toward the window of front and look at those who were.

Outside you could see a black limousine at the entrance, which is lowered Mr. Lynn along with Rita, she had her normal womb meaning that the baby had been born. From that car began to leave a few agents with black clothing began to restrict the area, a woman (bridesmaid) with white apron which brought in her arms a child wrapped in a blanket of Eagle, which delivers it to Rita. Others were totally confused and open-mouthed by what they had seen. Even the small Lynn, which had been a nuisance for the grandfather had woken up.

After a few minutes, the Lady of the apron ended talk with the Louds gentlemen, all those who came out of the vehicle returned to this then go away. Instead the Louds gentlemen entered his home with new Member in her arms, on the other hand their daughters with emotion, especially Luna along with the grandfather were to receive them. Seeing the baby more closely, you could see that this had freckles like Lynn and Luna, a notorious hair white.

-What a beautiful. -Luna said without the view of baby.

-It is very tender. -I exclaimed small and innocent Leni.

-Not Leni... It is not a girl is a male. -Corrected her Rita.

-What is the difference between boy and girl?

-You will have when you are the greatest treasure. Mr Lynn, said.

-Who were those guys out? -I ask Pop-Pop with intrigue.

-If you will never tell us will you create.

-How is called? -I ask the eldest daughter of the family.

-Well we thought to call it Linka, but as I turned out to be a man we think of a similar name... so we call him Lincoln Marie Loud what say girls? -Asked Rita inadvertently account that your child was awake that staring at one of his sisters.

-Lincoln is a nice name.

Mr Lynn gives realized that his third daughter was staring at Lincoln, as he did with Luna. Ask your daughter: -daughter would like to load it?

The small Luna is thinking for a moment, until it decides to extend their arms to welcome baby Lincoln. Rita for his part wasn't completely sure of delivering his newborn son to Luna, since she was still very small perhaps did not have enough strength. But I knew clearly that her daughter always had good intentions of help despite the fact that they left him badly. Perhaps it was the time to give you a little more confidence to her daughter, so that could have more confidence in herself, so he decides to give it to him giving him the privilege to be the first to load the small Lincoln. Luna in turn receives it with a big smile on his face.

The small Luna had to the newborn Lincoln in his arms, in which the two had a smile drawn on their faces, being a moment of tenderness for others.

-That they are adorable. -They shouted others, except one.

-Not worth it I wanted to be the first to charge it. -I exclaimed Lori a little disappointed.

-Quiet daughter, you must just give the opportunity to your other sisters. -It comforted her daughter Lynn.

-Hi Lincoln... I'll be your sister, you always cuidare. -He said to his brother.

…

He had spent about a year of the birth of the small Lincoln. The small alvino was very loving with her sisters having a good relationship, he much liked spending time with them, but among her five sisters had one that had a special bond since his first day in the House, being very attached to it; that was no less than the Luna.

At this time she was taking care of it, since others were organizing it a little once for its first year. While the other sisters arranged a few things, she spent time with her little brother. Going to their shared room.

-Know little brother, has come in a year in which you came into our lives and don't know how special that you have been... to prove it make up a song for you... would like to hear it?

–Da… Da… – It showed a small smile.

_–** You are my little clone, because you take my blood, and I know what you learnt What is caring for someone smaller today love.**_

**_-You are that an accomplice, because your are my brother, and it is with you learned what is caring for someone smaller today love._**

_–** Remember how we once told our MOM that always look after you, not you do forget to take care of you great, that embrace you s you weep that is today your hero, your MOM every hour.**_

She was in her room, placing the small Lincoln in a basket that was in her room, tied with a rope in the corner of his bunk, since it works as a sort of lift to the baby, thus could upload it to his bunk without any problem. While pulling the rope to climb it.

**_-You're my little clone, because you take my blood, and I know what you learnt What is caring for someone smaller today love._**

Once the basket comes up. Luna tied the rope on the other corner of the bunk bed and then removed leaving his socks with shoes. She came up to his bed to sleep with her little brother, while just the song.

_–** You are that an accomplice, because your are my brother, and it is with you learned what is caring for someone smaller today love.**_

-I hope that you enjoyed the song brother. -He said it while closing the eyes, while he hugged his brother.

_–Lu…na… –_ Pronounce his name before falling asleep.

Small to hear its name on behalf of his brother, smiles with a few tears then close your eyes and take a NAP with him. I had spent around fifteen minutes and the two brothers had been asleep. It was then that entered four years small Luan, looking for siblings so they come down. It goes up to the top bunk.

-Luna, mother to take to... There is but you are cute, I can not pass this time. -Luan, said seeing the tender which was his two brothers sleeping together. He went to find his camera to take a picture to his brothers. -This will be a time to remember.

…

-So it was like remove that picture. -He finished counting. But at the end that his brother was a little weeping. -Lincoln, what?

-Is that I feel like a real idiot... by forget something as important as the birthday of Luna... After hearing that story and see this cute photograph would perhaps I deserve a sister as well? -He answered tearfully, indeed those memories had come to the heart.

-Look Lincoln should not feel as well. It was not well forget the birthday from Luna, but watch you don't rendiste... but you don't importaras you you had not done anything, no one is perfect we all make mistakes, but you are always looking for a way to fix it. -Said Luan, comforting to his brother. -In addition, the simplest things are more valuable than expensive objects.

-Luan thank you for help me. -He answered while she gave him a hug.

-There is no that brother... for that we are.

After a while of searching and story, out of the attic to return to their activities before that return Luna.

-Get a nice frame for the photo... now I'll finish my gift. -Said the comedian then return to her room.

-Thanks for the help... - sister breaks the fourth wall. -friends know for one minute crazy for not having him a gift to Luna... for not getting you those headphones, but as I said Luan simple things are more valuable than the expensive... I feel something special in this picture... But I can't because I feel that something is is forgetting me.

-LINCOLN! Where lightning is the cake?

-Ups... already I chord, goes really fast time.

…

-They are available. -He said the small mechanics looking out the front window.

-Hide. -Lori Said.

All the guests had gathered to give the party surprise for Luna. The knob of the door began to turn, opening the door to rock together with their parents to appreciate. It was then that the brothers, Pop-Pop along with Myrtle, the aunts Shelvy and Ruth, some friends of the rock; Chunk, Tabby, Ruth and George. Screaming**: –** **Luna, happy birthday surprise**!

Luna was surprised by its small surprise party, to see their friends and relatives gathered, without mentioning that he had one of his best concerts, no doubt was her best birthday. He responded with great joy:-thank you...

Once family and friends felicitaran le for years more of life and health, retrace you best and get some gifts. He was with his brother, it was the turn of it to deliver his.

-Happy birthday... I hope you like it. -I said the peliblanco while delivering your gift to your sister.

-Thank you brother... But because you exhausted and chascon, is as you'd run from the Centre.

-Well, it is rather funny... I hope you like my gift.

The rock with emotion, opens the gift that his brother had given him. Seeing that it was a photograph framed in purple, I was momentarily surprised.

-May not be the headphones that you wanted, but is the best I could get. -I said the peliblanco a little ashamed. Until he received a big hug from part of his sister birthday girl.

-This very beautiful brother... really I liked... headphones are available any day there are many in the world, but a picture of our childhood is something unique that you cannot see every day... and more when is something special. -The rock with a few tears of joy, said since loved photography since it brought them very fond memories. -Thanks brother.

-Do not have that... My clone accomplice. Lincoln, making that Luna is more surprised since they were the words she had used for the first birthday of Lincoln, said.

The peliblanco him of returns the hug wishing the best to her sister. While metres saw his sister comedian smiling with his thumb on high as a sign; told it you dummy. Later they had put a few karaoke bars that made by Luna and Luan a few months ago, for fun (that had been the gift from the comedian), to encourage more party prior to divide the cake.

Since that day, Lincoln learned that a gift is not the most valuable or expensive, since the simplest things are worth much more; provided is given with love and affection to that person that you love.

What were the three wishes of Luna**: **

**-**_fulfill your dream as a rock star. _

_-Never doubt herself. _

_-Always be beside more loving people._

_….._

**The end. I hope you liked, sorry if there is any error and thank you for the compression.**


End file.
